


A Royal Proposal

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Proposals [2]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Binah knows everything, Bisexual Lottie, Butterkins, Crying, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, I'm sorry I forgot Ollie's surname, Lesbian, Lesbian Ellie, Lollie - Freeform, Oh I remembered Ollie's surname and have updated the character tags, Olliel if you squint, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorableness, cuteness, lesbian lovers, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: A royal ball and a royal proposal.
Relationships: Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf
Series: Proposals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849336
Kudos: 7





	A Royal Proposal

The night was perfect. Ellie and Lottie were dancing to the beat of the instruments- well, it was more like swaying in place. To be honest, the only reason Ellie put up with the dances at balls and events was because it gave her some semi-alone time with Lottie. No one was going to break up a dance because of the social norms or whatever, and she wouldn’t have a chance to properly talk or just _be_ with Lottie until much later that night, so she put up with the stuffy atmosphere and just focused on their little bubble together. Ellie inhaled Lottie’s sweet-smelling perfume and smiled, lips quirking up in that little grin that always seemed to make the other girl swoon. Lottie did indeed blush and stumble slightly, but Ellie swept her along in the dance and no one noticed anyway.

Ellie sucked in a quick breath and let it out in a big rush, nervous at what was to happen later tonight. What if everything went wrong? What if she messed up? What if- Ellie stopped herself and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Lottie noticed her discomfort and subtly squeezed her hand in a message of ‘Are you alright?’. Ellie nodded quickly and let all the stress that had been eating her up lately melt out of her body at Lottie’s tighter hand squeeze in a display of love. Lottie lifted up onto her tiptoes for a second and gave Ellie a chaste kiss, pouring all the love and affection she could into the 2-second action. Ellie’s practiced smile became just a little bit brighter and Lottie smiled too at having cheered her girlfriend up. Whatever was the matter, she was sure they could fix it together. They always did.

They swirled around the dance floor a bit longer, greeting their friends and family as they passed and wrapping up the dance to finish in front of the large thrones that one day Lottie and Ellie would be sitting on. For now, Ellie’s mother and father sat regally on them, and the king gave Ellie a sharp nod and a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smile. Before Lottie could wonder what that was all about, Ellie cleared her throat loudly and let go of Lottie’s hands as everyone in the ballroom hushed.

Ellie raised a champagne glass she had taken from somewhere in a typical, dryly humorous Ellie fashion. Lottie was wondering where on earth she had pulled that from but was distracted by the start of Ellie’s speech.

“Lottie Pumpkin,” Ellie began dramatically. “Since I first met you when we were both fourteen – thankfully we’ve changed a lot since then – we have been best friends.” Lottie snorted, envisioning their rocky start and small argument that resulted in her becoming Ellie’s Portman. “Well, almost since I first met you. Anyway, my love for you has grown since that day. It has morphed and changed just as we have, and we’re all the better for it. I love you more and more each day, and I know you feel the same about me. Lottie, you will always be my best friend and my only love. So, Lottie-” Lottie’s anticipation and suspicion was mounting as Ellie paused in her speech to set down her champagne glass on a waiter’s tray and smoothly kneel down and pull out a small blue box with gold stars imprinted on it. “Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?”

It was all Lottie’s dreams come true. She was marrying her Prince Charming, who may have had more dry humour and sarcastic jabs than the average prince, but was so much _more_ than all of them. She had been dreaming of this day for years; a handsome prince who would kneel down and suavely confess their love for her and pull out a shining ring. She was sobbing unashamedly and looked out at the crowd to see her friends and family gathered and filming the entire thing; Ollie and Raphael were wearing enormous grins while pointing a phone in her direction, while Jamie had a small smile on his face. Lola was crying too and Micky and Percy were whispering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘finally!’s at each other. Ani and Saskia were clapping and Binah was adjusting her glasses and smiling as if she knew all along (which she probably did; she was Binah). Lottie gathered herself together enough to choke out a ‘Yes!’ and fall to her knees along with Ellie, wrapping her in an embrace as Ellie gently took her hand to put the diamond ring in its rightful place on her ring finger. They met in a fairytale-esque kiss with Lottie still crying gently and Ellie also wiping away wetness in her eyes, still clinging to each other amid the audience.

Maybe it took longer than it should’ve. Maybe it wasn’t perfect. But it was just like them, and they had a bright future and a royal wedding ahead of them. Lottie couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the final part of the Proposals series! I decided to not do Anastacia and Saskia, because I don't really enjoy writing them (not that there's anything wrong with them, I love them and their relationship, I just find it difficult to get into their heads sometimes and that can be a problem). Maybe if I feel like it I'll update the series one day. If we get any good ships with the next couple of books I might do a fic for those as well.  
> I hope you liked it, and I'm also still taking requests for fics. Please leave a comment and kudos, they really make my day. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
